Vehicles include passenger cabins to house occupants, if any, of the vehicle. Passenger cabins include one or more front seats disposed at a front of the passenger cabin and one or more back seats disposed behind the front seats. Passenger cabins may also include third-row seats at a rear of the passenger cabin. Vehicles with enclosed passenger cabins typically include air extractors, which permit air to exit the passenger cabin to the ambient environment when the air pressure within the passenger cabin increases.